Imprisonment
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: The heads of each of the villainous teams find themselves sent to a special prison facility to repent for their crimes through a series of games and activities. Rated T for violence, awkward sexual moments and other randomness.
1. Bunk Buddies

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Imprisonment

**Summary**

The heads of each of the villainous teams find themselves sent to a special prison facility to repent for their crimes through a series of games and activities

.

**Chapter One: Bunk Buddies**

N stood before the group of lost souls and smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm N but you may call me King if you'd prefer." He bowed, flipped his hair over his shoulders and continued speaking. "Welcome to my castle. You have been sent here for a reason – to repent for your crimes. You will be required to face off against each other in a number of fun games and activities. You will be tested mentally and physically."

Ghetsis rubbed his hands together. This was going to be too easy seeing as he was obviously superior to everyone else in this stupid castle. He was the holder of the pimp cane and only the coolest people could have one in their possession. "There is no need for us to play games. It is obvious that I will claim victory!"

Lysandre strutted over and dusted off some lint off his pristine fancy clothes. "You are mistaken. I am the most stylish one here and therefore I shall win." There were grumbles from the other present villains. No one else thought he was stylish. The man was delusional and lost in his own world.

"Please do not argue amongst yourselves right now – you can take your frustrations on the battlefield. Now please, introduce yourselves. Let's start with you Giovanni," N said, glancing in the direction of Giovanni.

Giovanni sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am Team Rocket's leader. I wanted to take over the world using Pokemon. Steal Pokemon for profit. Exploit Pokemon for profit."

"That is so nasty," said Lysandre, moving a few inches away from Giovanni.

"I'm Maxie of Team Magma! I wanted to cover the universe in land!"

"And I'm Archie of Team Aqua! I wanted to cover the universe in water!"

Cyrus snorted. "Idiots. What a foolish goal."

"Extreme environmentalists…" Ghetsis muttered. "They should have a tea party with N…"

N turned to Cyrus. "Now it's your turn Cyrus."

"I'm the mastermind behind Team Galactic. I wanted to create a new universe for myself where emotions ceased to exist," he said. Ghetsis snickered. Cyrus glared. "What's your problem?"

Ghetsis pointed his pimp cane at Cyrus. "Moronic idea. You wanted to remove the world of spirit yet spirit was the very thing that motivated you. I am surrounded by incompetent fools." These guys didn't know a thing or two about true evil. "I created Team Plasma. I wanted to destroy the world and everyone in it. I even tried covering the world in ice to kill people."

"And he manipulated me into conning everyone into believing that Pokemon ought to be set free," N said, frowning.

"Oh, that is truly vile," Lysandre commented. "I just wanted to make the world a more beautiful place and remove the ugliness!"

"How about you start with your outfit then?" Ghetsis retorted, earning a snicker from Archie. Lysandre started to cry.

N shook his head sadly. "You will learn important lessons during your time here. You will learn to love Pokemon the same way I have come to. You will learn to respect each other and perhaps even find true love here."

"That is truly beautiful…" Lysandre murmured, wiping a few tears away with the back palms of his hands.

"Now, I'm going to allocate you your room partners," N said, before anyone else could protest. "Giovanni, you will be sharing a cell with Ghetsis." Giovanni and Ghetsis refused to make eye contact. The two criminal masterminds didn't seem bothered by that pairing at all. "Cyrus and Lysandre, you will share a cell."

"I have to share a cell with that overly emotional being?" Cyrus said.

"Yes. It will be good for you. That leaves Maxie and Archie together but you probably saw that one coming. You two boys have some serious issues that need to be solved," N explained. Maxie and Archie looked at each other, grunted then turned their backs. "Right. I shall take you to your cells!"

.

_With Ghetsis and Giovanni_

Ghetsis and Giovanni both made a dash for the cell door. Giovanni was physically bigger and managed to shove Ghetsis out of the way. He immediately climbed up the ladder to claim the top bunk. Ghetsis grumbled and sat down on the bottom bunk. "Now father, please don't take it so personally. Being on the bottom isn't always a bad thing you know," N said.

"Shut up, N."

N exited the cell, locked the door and walked away humming a merry tune about love and friendship. Ghetsis put his pimp cane down beside him on the bed and glared up at the one above him. "You're going to regret claiming the top bunk. I'm going to make bed time extremely annoying for you," he added, then cackled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you then, Ghetsis. I have a son who tried to piss me off during my bed time."

Ghetsis stopped cackling like a madman. "You have a son?"

"You seem surprised."

"You don't look the type."

"And neither do you, Ghetsis."

Ghetsis snorted. "N isn't biologically mine. He's an orphan. The other kids picked on him because he was a little shit." He shook his head sadly. "I thought I did a fine job on him but I failed. He's a fruit cake now prattling

Giovanni grunted. "My son is biologically mine. His name is Silver and he's… difficult. I must admit, I am intrigued. How did you convince N to obey you?"

"What? You think I'm going to share my methods of manipulation with you? You're not ready for that," Ghetsis replied. "Now, please, stop talking. I would like to get some rest so I don't have to listen to your annoying voice."

"Touche."

.

_With Maxie and Archie_

Maxie jumped on Archie and tackled the pirate to the ground and tried to bash him over the head with a pillow. Archie growled, drew his arm forward then back, elbowing Maxie in the face. Maxie fell off, groaning, a hand covering his nose. "You bastard!" he cursed. "I should be on the top bunk! You're too fat! You'll cause the bed to collapse!"

"I'm not fat! This is all muscle!" Archie spat, punching Maxie in the nose again. Maxie's nose started to bleed. "You're just jealous of me because you came last in the swimming race!"

"I never wanted to swim in that stupid race! I hate water!"

"And I hate land!"

"You're standing on land, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

N stepped in between the two males, holding his arms out to stop them from killing each other. "Now now, please settle down. You will have a chance to beat each other up later, but now you two need to learn to get on. There are some deep seeded jealousy problems here that must be sorted. You will never succeed with such bitterness in your heart." He exited the cell and shut the door behind them, smiling. "I will see you two boys later. Please do get along."

As soon as N left, Archie punched Maxie again. "The top bunk is mine." He climbed up the ladder as Maxie sat on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose. He was so going to make Archie pay for hurting him.

.

_With Cyrus and Lysandre_

Cyrus couldn't believe his luck. Out of all the people he could've possibly ended up with, he got stuck with the cry baby of the lot. Lysandre was still sobbing over the comments he had received earlier. He had cried so much the sleeves of his shirt were wet. "Stop crying," Cyrus said.

Lysandre looked at him through tearful eyes. "I am expressing my sadness."

"You are showing weakness. Emotions are weak."

Lysandre frowned. "Showing emotion is a sign of strength, Cyrus, not weakness. Have you ever been in love before?"

"Of course not. Love is emotion and therefore meaningless to me."

The ginger-haired man shook his head. "But you do feel, don't you? I detect irritation in your tone. It must be tiring putting up an invisible wall around you twenty-four seven."

"It keeps idiots like you away."

Lysandre actually chuckled. "You must have repressed so much. You should come to Kalos one day – it is the region of love."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and shoved Lysandre out of the way. The man stumbled, tripped over his own two feet and landed on his backside while Cyrus climbed the ladder to claim the top bunk. He grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head, hoping to drown out the other man's voice. Unfortunately, the pillow didn't seem to help at all. "Could you please keep your mouth shut?"

"Roses are red and violets are blue. Sugar is sweet and so are you…" Lysandre sung.

What the fuck? Cyrus was disturbed. He'd rather be stuck in a cell with a creep like Ghetsis than be stuck with this emotionally unstable mind. Why in the name of Arceus did N have to pair him up with Lysandre?

"Roses are red and violets are blue. I'd do anything to be with you…" he continued to sing. Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut. This was only the first night as well. Was the foolish man going to sing _every _night? He was going to have to ask N if he could have some earplugs to help him sleep at night otherwise he was surely going to lose his mind.

.

And that's the first chapter down! The boys are going to play their first game in the next chapter! What would you like to see happen and who do you feel should make a cameo? Share your thoughts in a review : )


	2. Slingshot Fun

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Imprisonment

**Summary**

The heads of each of the villainous teams find themselves sent to a special prison facility to repent for their crimes through a series of games and activities

**Special Thanks**

Thanks must go to Sailor Taichichi Vegeta, Boolock the Botanist and ExtremelyCreativeUsername for reviewing the previous chapter! I hit a bit of a writers' block while writing this chapter, but I managed to overcome it and finally finished it. Anyway, keep the suggestions coming!

.

**Chapter Two: Slingshot Fun**

N skipped down the cafeteria hall, throwing random chocolate love hearts onto the ground. He wanted to spread the love – everyone loved chocolate, right? He pranced around throwing the hearts in all directions, humming a merry tune at the top of his lungs. One of the chocolates hit Ghetsis in the face. He stomped on it as if it were some bug. "Fucking little shit," he swore.

Lysandre glared. "Do not swear. Swearing is ugly." He bent down and picked up the crushed chocolate love heart, examining it carefully between his fingers. "This was a gift from N. You are fortunate it was not a bug you crushed."

"I wish it was…" Ghetsis said darkly. "If it was a bug I would have pulled it apart and placed its body parts in _your _food! Get out of my way, fancy," he hissed, poking Lysandre in the ribs with his pimp cane. Lysandre jumped back and moved to sit next to N.

"Do not be afraid of my father," N said, giving Lysandre a kind smile. "Here, have this heart and feel the love." He handed Lysandre a chocolate heart the size of his palm.

Lysandre's face brightened and he grabbed it without a second thought. "I shall treasure this heart." He brought the shiny red wrapper to his lips and kissed it. Cyrus shook his head.

N frowned. "You look disappointed, Cyrus. You can have one of my special hearts as well because you need lots of love in your life." He gave Cyrus a palm-sized chocolate heart as well which Cyrus reluctantly accepted.

The Galactic leader removed the wrapping and stared at it. He didn't trust the chocolate – N had probably added some sort of weird chemical in it to turn him into a complete pansy like Lysandre. He dropped it. "I am not consuming this item."

N sighed. "I don't want to have to do this, Cyrus… but if you don't eat it, I will be forced to do something terrible." Not wanting to take the risk, Cyrus popped the chocolate heart into his mouth and chewed down on it. The chocolate was pretty damn good actually… "See? Harmless." He turned away from the Galactic leader.

"What's the big plan today, N?" Giovanni said.

A wide grin spread across N's face. "You will be taking the first step on your path to redemption. This will be a pain test – think of it as retribution. You each inflicted a great deal of pain on your home regions and the Champions have the chance to inflict the same on you."

"How does that help us?" Archie squeaked.

N frowned. "I hope you will learn that inflicting pain and destruction on the world is never a good idea. You will suffer for it."

"And wait, the Champions?" Ghetsis echoed.

"Diantha, Alder, Cynthia, Steven and Lance will be dropping by within the next hour. Iris, Blue and Wallace were supposed to come along too, but they had conflicting schedules. So, eat your breakfast and then report to the main hall." N rose from the seat and skipped away before any of the masterminds could say anything.

"Fuck my life," said Ghetsis.

"What's for breakfast?" said Lysandre.

N beamed a smile. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" A few moments later, a couple of chefs entered the room carrying plates of sandwiches. They placed them on the table, one plate for each guy then walked away. N left with them.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Maxie said, bewildered.

"They're my favourite," said Archie, immediately picking one of the sandwiches up with his right hand. He brought it to his mouth and took a big bite and sighed happily. "These make me so happy."

The other leaders glanced down at their plates with hesitation and fear. Cyrus picked one up, trying to work out whether or not to eat it. Archie was still alive so it wasn't poisonous or anything, but the combination of peanut butter and jelly didn't seem right. But he was hungry and doing activities on an empty stomach was never much fun. So he took a bite.

"What does it taste like?"

"Like peanut butter and jelly," Cyrus replied.

Ghetsis shook his head and muttered something which sounded like, 'what an asshole'. The Plasma leader helped himself to his sandwich and brought it to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the bread. "Interesting… I do not know how I feel about this."

"Ooh, I love jelly!" Lysandre exclaimed. "Look at it wobble!" he added, poking his jelly with his finger, causing it to wobble.

The other leaders just shook their heads and sighed.

Stupid Lysandre.

.

_Room of Death_

Lysandre jumped up and down with excitement as N walked to the centre of the room. The Champions stood in a straight line, armed with slingshots as their primary weapons. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," said Cynthia, giving Cyrus a wave. Cyrus just snorted.

"I used to play with slingshots when I was a young lad," said Alder, raising his slingshot, aiming it at Ghetsis' head.

"Now Champions, you have three attempts to hit your arch nemesis. There is only one rule – no below the belt shots because that's not fair." N turned to the face the villains. "Criminal masterminds, you are required to stand in one spot. You may use your arms to shield yourself so do take advantage of that. Please step forward."

The villains stood opposite to the Champions. Ghetsis tried to shield himself with his pimp cane, but N removed it from his grasp. All the villains, with the exception of Cyrus, brought their hands to the front and covered their lower regions. Cyrus, for some reason, was happy enough to place his hands behind him.

"Champions, are you ready?"

"Yes!" the chorused.

N moved out of harm's way and blew his whistle. The Champions attacked. Lance fired first, placing one of his pokeballs on the weapon. He drew his fingers back then released, sending the pokeball flying forward. The ball whacked Giovanni in the stomach. Giovanni grunted. "Cretin," Giovanni said, shaking his head.

Steven was the next person to fire. His pokeball made contact with Archie first, striking the man in the nose. Archie brought a hand to the injured area and rubbed it. "My precious nose," he murmured.

Maxie was next on Steven's hit list. This time, Steven aimed a little higher, hitting the Magma leader in the centre of his forehead. Maxie staggered backwards then collapsed. Steven threw a fist into the air. "Second time lucky!" he cheered. Maxie did not get back to his feet.

N rushed over and knelt down, checking on the man's condition. "He's out cold." A couple of nurses entered the arena to drag the unconscious Maxie away. As soon as Maxie left, N gave the order for Cynthia to make her move.

She smirked. "You claim not to feel anything – feel this!" She aimed her slingshot low then released. Her pokeball sailed forward, striking Cyrus directly below the belt. He fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. "Did you feel that?" she demanded. All other male members in the room moved a few inches away from Cynthia.

"Cynthia, what did I just say? No nut shots," N said.

"He tried to destroy the world! I think my actions are justified."

"She has a point, N," Steven said.

Cyrus lay on the ground curled up in foetal position as Alder prepared to take aim. Ghetsis was a little nervous – without his pimp cane he felt exposed. Fortunately, Alder was an older guy and couldn't hit as hard as the others so when the pokeball flew towards him, it didn't hurt as much. For the sake of looking hurt though, Ghetsis pretended that it hurt like hell.

Now it was Lysandre's turn. He held up his hands and closed his eyes. "I deserve the pain for my sins. Please Diantha, make every hit count."

The other villains (except Cyrus) all looked at the man like he was crazy. Who would willingly want to get injured? Diantha frowned. "I am truly sorry Lysandre, but you did ask for it." She raised the slingshot and released, sending her pokeball forwards. It struck Lysandre in the chest. He staggered backwards from the backward and brought a hand to his wounded spot. His bottom lip trembled. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh great, now he's crying," Ghetsis muttered.

Giovanni shook his head. "He is truly a disgrace to criminal masterminds around the world."

Diantha glanced at N. "I don't want to hurt him anymore. I think he's learnt his lesson – he has a gentle heart."

"Hmm… Lysandre? Have you learnt your lesson?" N said.

Lysandre wiped his eyes. "Yes, I have learnt that inflicting pain is wrong." He sniffed.

"What about the rest of you?"

"I thought we had three rounds?" Cynthia complained. "I'm not done with him yet."

"I don't want to play this game anymore!" Archie whined. "I never meant to hurt anyone! I just wanted to remove the world of land!"

Maxie punched him. "Yeah, we're not really that bad, N! I surrender!"

Steven frowned. "Aww man. Oh well, at least I had a chance to hit them." He lowered his slingshot.

"Giovanni isn't really my problem anyway… now Archer…" Lance's eyes narrowed, his fingers curling into fists. "Besides, I've got a date with Lyra in a few hours time." He turned to N. "Can I keep the slingshot?"

"Uh, sure?"

Lance smirked. "Great."

"It's your entire fault, Lysandre…" Cynthia muttered, throwing a glare in the sobbing man's direction. She followed the other Champions out of the door complaining about various things.

Once the Champions had all left the arena, N went over to examine each villain. Ghetsis and Giovanni were coping fine, but the others didn't look so good. Lysandre was still crying and Cyrus was still on the ground. Archie's nose had begun to bleed and Maxie now had a red spot in the centre of his forehead. "Inflicting pain on other people does hurt as you have just experienced. I hope this little session has taught you not to hurt people again. Understood?"

"Can I have my cane back?" Ghetsis said.

"Do you repent?"

Ghetsis paused. He decided to lie. "Yes. I have been an awful person." He held out a hand.

N tilted his head. "I do not believe you. You are a master liar. You will not get your cane back until you are honest." Ghetsis pouted. Giovanni snickered. "Now, please return to your cells while I make preparations for the next activity. Your next activity will teach you to work alongside those that have hurt you."

.

I hope you guys don't mind Ghetsis' potty mouth – I thought he suited it best. I am trying to parody the characters so expect some randomness and over the top exaggerations. Who wants to see the protagonist's back and their mothers? See you all in the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
